A user may interact with applications that are executing on a computing device (e.g., a mobile phone, tablet computer, smart phone, desktop computer, or the like). In some examples, a computing device may include a touch-sensitive display that may enable a user to interact with the computing device. For instance, an application executing on a computing device may cause a touch-sensitive display to display a graphical keyboard that may enable a user to register key presses by touching certain areas of the graphical keyboard.
Individual users of graphical keyboards may have varying typing styles. The graphical keyboard may be smaller in size than a physical keyboard to which a user may be accustomed. In some cases, an individual user may make generally consistent errors when typing on a graphical keyboard. For example, the actual key on the graphical keyboard that is touched by the user may be different from an intended target key.